The present disclosure relates to a system for transporting containers between different stations and a container carrier.
There is a need for a system for transporting containers between different stations and a container carrier, in which the system and container carrier provide a high transport capacity combined with, at the same time, high flexibility, to, for example, transport certain containers with priority between different stations.